


Descent

by jennygotfamous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennygotfamous/pseuds/jennygotfamous
Summary: It had always been about blood. First Jesse’s, hidden in the ashes on his shoes. Then Cordelia’s; coating the rebar through her side. Then Dawn’s blood, opening the portal to hell. And Buffy’s; holding the world together and breaking their world apart.





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> “You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it.”

It had always been about blood. First Jesse’s, hidden in the ashes on his shoes. Then Cordelia’s; coating the rebar through her side. Then Dawn’s blood, opening the portal to hell. And Buffy’s; holding the world together and breaking their world apart.   
  
Now his own, slipping between the sword through his middle and his fingers. He watched Spike rage at the demon’s attacking them, the scent of blood hadn’t reached him yet.   
  
It was odd, the things he noticed now; like how alive the vampire looked with his red-splattered face and furious eyes. Like how he suddenly understood why someone could stay with him for a century, whether they were mad or not, and that there was a lot more blood in the human body than he had thought.   
  
Then the blonde was turning, and fury bled into distress when black denim knees hit the ground beside him, hands fluttering just above his skin like broken butterflies.   
  
He needed to tell Spike, tell him that he knew - that the vampire had been right. He felt fingers at his lips, trying to silence him when he drew breath to speak. It took more effort than he’d like to admit to grasp those fingers, trying to press the importance of his realization into cold skin.   
  
He looked into blue eyes that were wide with shock, and anguish, and a million other things that he’d never felt as deeply as the man in front of him felt everything;  
  
“It’s blood, Spike.”  
  
Revelation spoken he sighed, his eyes slipping closed. He could feel the weight of his own skin and whimpered when his breath moved the sword in his gut. He could feel a cool hand in his, and something about it comforted him. Then he was just too tired.   
  
The sigh felt heavy this time, but the agony of the metal skewering him was gone, so he didn’t mind too much. The hand in his went away and he felt the muscles in his face twitch like he wanted to frown.  
  
There was liquid now, and it was like drowning, and breathing; dying, and being born. He managed to open his eyes. Distraught yellow eyes were looking back. He tried to tell Spike that it was ok, he didn’t mind dying, but the last of his breath broke around the skin in his mouth.  
  
He heard the words through tears and blood and the sword running through him;  
  
“Yeah luv, it is.”  
  



End file.
